Camping with the Enemy
by expressmyself 16
Summary: "I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I needed to be." ― Douglas Adams, The Long Dark Tea-Time of the Soul One camping trip changed the lives between Two people. This is their story. Click to find out what i am talking about!


A/N: Hey guys i hope you like this story, it is my first Sesshomaru/Rin FanFic

* * *

"In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on."  
― Robert Frost

* * *

Chapter One: Last time we camped

Kagome's P.O.V

"You idiot you had one job to do and that was to make the campfire" Rin yelled at Sesshomaru. They were at it again, Rin was pissed when earlier today when Kagura gave Sesshomaru a kiss on the cheek and he did not even try to dodge the blow. Sadly Sesshomaru and Rin are dating but it never seems that way in public; he always pushes her away and treats her like crap sometimes i believe Sesshomaru forgets he is in a relationship with Rin. Rin is a quiet girl never looked at anyone the wrong way or tries to step on anyone's toes, but one thing i learned about Rin is she never lets anyone walk over her. When Kouga picked on her constantly back in grade school she kicked his ass into oblivion; the way i see it is Kagura has two of the three possible choices: A. She leaves Sesshomaru alone B. Gets her ass kicked by Rin or if Kagura is feel brave C. Gets killed by Rin. But Kagura being dump choose C when she challenged Rin; Rin pulled out her gun that is specialized by her and approved by the school and shot Kagura in the leg she even dared to aim it at Sesshomaru who disappeared in a blink of an eye and snatched the gun away from Rin. Rin tried to fight him but he had her on her ass in less than a second. The camp ride to Shikon No Tama never felt so awkward then it does now.

"Asshole" Rin Muttered she began sharpening her knives once all six were as sharp as she wanted them to be. She started throwing them at Sesshomaru who caught all six of them and threw them at the tree bark. Sesshomaru ran up to Rin pushing her down on the ground.

"That is enough Rin" he commanded, he always treats Rin like a puppet one he can control however he pleases. Rin struggled in his arms but stop struggling his arms.

"Why did you let her kiss you" She sounded so defeated, Rin was never the type to admit defeat but when around Sesshomaru it is a whole other story.

"Leave half-breed" Sesshomaru instructed, i forgot that we were still here watching Rin reveal herself to the only boy she loves. Rin and Sesshomaru's relationship always fascinated me; the way they act when no one is watching was worse than how they act with seeing eyes. Sesshomaru does not show emotion yet Rin can read him like an open book on a Sunday Morning; their relationship was a wilted rose dying slowly within itself but shield itself from the world with its thorns. They were poison towards each other, Sesshomaru was the deadliest among the two. Inuyasha pulled me behind the bushes and told me to put up a shield so blind our scent to Sesshomaru which i did. Watching them Sesshomaru was still on top of her pinning her hands above her head. He stared at her in mild fascination inching his nose close to the crook of her neck but inched away when a single tear rolled down from Rin's eyes.

"A Separation is in order Rin" He commanded, my heart broke when i heard those words come out of Sesshomaru's mouth, i could not imagine what they did to Rin's.

"We were never a real couple and you knew it, but just too blind to accept it" He continued. Rin stopped crying but never looked at Sesshomaru once. I could sense anger coming from her but she tried her best to keep it together for the sake of anything good.

"The reason i did not push Kagura away, she is the one i truly wanted; it was never you" He finished "You are not the one for me, you never were"

He said each line so slowly making every word unbearable for the ears to handle, his words made the heart filled with burden; watching Rin this time her eyes were dead set on Sesshomaru.

'Uh-oh' i thought, Inuyasha held onto me keeping me safe.

"You heartless, no emotion stoic, cold, senseless, manipulative bastard of a Demon" Rin Yelled i could have sworn the ground shaked but that would be impossible-Rin is only human. She was figthing to cry she always tried to hold in her emotions for the fear of looking weak in front of Sesshomaru but after that display i don't think she cares anymore. I held onto Inuyasha's arm fearing of what may happen next, i should have ran out the minute Rin screamed but Inuyasha held me in place because he did not want me to jump to conclusion.

"You never loved me, you only loved using me" she screamed, finally breaking out of his grasp she faced him pulling her knives from the tree and this time she kept a keen eye on him. throwing all four of them at Sesshomaru she delibarely missed them just so she can have two left in her hand.

"Inuyasha" I called out i was getting scared, Rin never held onto anything when angry she alway made sure her hands were empty. She watched Sesshomaru closely and managed to throw the knife right to his chest. Gasping at this Sesshomaru never allowed himself to get hurt but this was the first time Rin has ever gotten Sesshomaru. Watching the blood seep out from his shirt Rin smiled as she watched his pain.

"Its useless to be powerful when you have nobody to love" She stated, i did not know what she meant by that but my eyes were glued to Sesshomaru's bloody shirt, he should have taken the knife out by now so he could heal but he just left it there; and if i remembered correctly Rin covered the blades with a posion that is harmful to Demons.

"Why isn't he taking the blade out?" I questioned. Inuyasha ignored me watching the couple unfold before each other.

"Where did i ever stand in your eyes Sesshomaru, as a personal slave toy who you could beat up whenever you so damn well please, or your beck and call girl who you could mess with when you got bored" She screamed.

"I don't have time for this worthless discussion" he answered.

"What's worthless in your eyes is important to me Sesshomaru, your head is so far up your ass you can't even see the facts; you still think i am not worth walking on the ground you walk on because you are so high and mighty and i'm just below you. your head is stuck in the clouds for so long that you think i am nothing and you take pity on me because of that" Rin cried she seemed reckless at that point. I started to feel scared.

"I refuse to be your charity, to this day you think i am patheic weak and worthless because i am human. i am sick and tired of having to prove you wrong, i deserve to be with someone who treats me like a queen and don't have to prove anything to but because i love you i try and try everyday hoping to Kami you see me for me. but i am always wrong when it comes to you, I always try to bet on you and everyday i come out empty handed. I keep making mistakes, you're the mistake that i regret Sesshomaru and i am through with this" She finished hoping it would get through Sesshomaru but it never does. She was about to walk away when Sesshomaru opened his mouth.

"You meant nothing to me, you never did you disgusting human" he muttered. Rin stopped as she looked at him.

"Your wish is my command Sesshomaru-it always have been" She kissed his cheek as she said this, something did not feel right when she stated that, she headed over to the lake; legends have it once you go in you never come back out but Rin always defy legends. Walking to the deck she watched Sesshomaru one last time. I knew what she was about to do, ripping myself out of Inuyasha's hands I ran to Rin hoping to stop her from what she was about to do next.

"Goodbye Sesshomaru, have a nice life" She whispered.

"Rin NO!" i yelled but i was too late once she stabbed herself in the heart and fell into the lake. Her body was immediately swallowed by the dark waters, i jumped in hoping to find her but there was no luck Rin's body was gone. Rin was Gone.

Rin is dead.

For a heartless man he always have his moments but this was by far the worse he has ever done. He killed Rin and all he did was stand there and watch her die.

Today.

Its been five years since Rin's death, everyone went their separate ways, no one really bothered with each other anymore. I don't remember the last time i ever felt joy or felt anything in general. Rin died five years ago and everyone just managed to treat it as if nothing happened. Sesshomaru started dating Kagura just as he always planned to, it took every ounce of me not to strangle the bastard but it took every fiber of Inuyasha's being not to kill him when he gave Kagura Rin's ring-the one she threw at Sesshomaru when Sesshoamru and Kagura were getting rather too close with each other. I remebered she told me how she scraped the left side of the band from doing some nightly thing. Sango and Miroku are more like FWB than boyfriend/girlfriend because neither one of them wants to make it official because they are both scared of commitment to each other. Then there's Kouga and Ayame who are together and will never break up so they are our power couple. As for Inuyasha and I, things are great except for the fact Kikyo came back and things have been rocky for us and eventually we came to terms that Inuyasha is still in love with Kikyo and needs to resolve those feelings before we can ever go forward. So i broke up with him. I must have done him a favor; i would see his face buried in her hair as she worked on homework in the court yard, hugging her intimately behind the oak tree, they looked so happy together it made me feel i was the sole reason of keeping them back. They finally started dating and it has been hard but eventually i got over it. It is our Sophomore year in college and winter break is finally coming up. It is the annual camping trip where we rent a nearby cabin for the entire winter break go to a New Year's party and come back to town with a week to spend with family before we go back on campus. Five years ago Sango, Miroku, Ayame and Kouga could not make it so Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Rin and I went still but that has been the worst mistake. Rin died and Sesshomaru moved on as if she never existed. I still go to the cabin to honor her death every year but it always made me feel worse i lost a best friend and a sister all in one day. I promised myself that this year would be different, that i would not try and make this day sorrowful. That i will make the best out of it for the sake of Rin.

* * *

Tell me what you think?

Leave your opinions in the review box or in the fav/follow button.

Well i'm off to ExpressMyself16


End file.
